Garry
'Garry '''is the deuteragonist in the game ''Ib; in which he is an ally to the character of the same name. Garry's blue rose acts in exactly the same way as Ib's red rose, which means that whenever he suffers wounds his rose loses petals and when all the petals are gone, the person the rose is associated with will die. Garry appears to be in his twenties and dressed in tattered clothing that he insists is simply for the sake of his own personal style. He is shown to be protective of Ib and takes it upon himself to keep her safe throughout the game. After Garry's introduction in PewDie's playthrough of Ib, PewDie quickly found general agreement with the various comments Garry made over the course of the game and appeared to like the character. Due to PewDie's careless behavior, he ultimately got one of the game's several bad endings. In the final video of Ib, Mary acquires Ib's red rose from within the toy box after having pushed Garry and Ib inside. Aware that Mary could easily kill Ib by destroying the rose, they attempt to get it back only for Mary to instead offer an ultimatum: She will return Ib's rose to her in exchange for Garry's blue rose, stating that she likes the color blue more. Despite PewDie not wanting Garry to do it, he agrees to the trade and gives his rose to Mary before returning Ib's to her and maintaining a confident facade. After escaping the toy box however, PewDie realizes that Mary has begun plucking the petals from Garry's rose in a game of "Loves me, Loves me Not." The loss of the petals takes its toll on Garry and he begins to tire, insisting Ib go on without him and promising that if she calls for him he will come. Garry collapses soon after and PewDie repeatedly tries to help him, clearly distraught by his death and shouting that he'll burn Mary for what she's done. Soon after finding Garry's rose with all its petals torn off, PewDie does exactly that when Mary confronts him and he has Ib set fire to Mary's portrait by burning it to ash with his lighter. With the painting destroyed, Mary also dies. Despite this, the damage is done and Garry is dead though the game states he is merely sleeping. PewDie appears to believe this, as when he later reaches the exit of Guertena's world a fake Garry approaches Ib and states that he found a different exit. PewDie is over joyed to see "Garry" alive and agrees to go with him, resulting in a black screen that gives the "Ib All Alone" ending. In fact, that "Garry" was a fake, and it is implied Ib stays in the fake world under this illusion. Despite having achieved a bad ending, PewDie celebrates in the belief that it was the real Garry and they escaped after all. PewDie then uploaded a bonus episode of Ib where he re-plays the game twice to show the good ending. The first attempt ends in the real Garry not remembering Ib. However, the second attempt ends in Ib, at one point, giving Garry her handkerchief (due to Garry having a cut). Then, both Garry and Ib jump back into the museum. At first Garry doesn't remember Ib, but after walking away and noticing he has a handkerchief in his pocket, he recalls his adventures with her. He and Ib promise to see each other again. Category:Characters Category:Ib Category:Introduced July 2012 Category:Allies Category:RPG Category:Deuteragonist Category:Possible Bro